Nakano Taiga
Perfil thumb|250px|Taiga *'Nombre:' 仲野 太賀 (なかの たいが) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Nakano Taiga *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Tokio, Japón *'Estatura: ' 168cm *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Signo zodiacal:' Acuario *'Familia:' Padre/actor Nakano Hideo (中野 英雄) *'Agencia:' Stardust Dramas *Kyo Kara Ore wa!! (NTV, 2018) *Ani Imouto (TBS, 2018) *1942 no Playball (NHK, 2017) *Yamagishi Desu ga Nani ka (Hulu, 2017) *Blanket Cats (NHK, 2017) *Yutori Desu ga Nani ka SP (NTV, 2017) *Rental no Koi (TBS, 2017) *Aogeba Toutoshi (TBS, 2016) *Yutori Desu ga Nani ka (NTV, 2016) *Yuusha Yoshihiko to Michibikareshi Shichinin (TV Tokyo, 2016) *Aogeba Toutoshi (TBS, 2016) *Shokubutsu Danshi Beranda 3 (NHK BS Premium, 2016) ep.3 *Okashi no Ie (TBS, 2015) ep.9 *Koinaka (Fuji TV, 2015) *Tenshi to Akuma (TV Asahi, 2015) ep.9 *Ouroboros (TBS, 2015) ep.3 *Yoru no Sensei (TBS, 2014) *The Long Goodbye (NHK, 2014) ep.4 *Shokubutsu Danshi Beranda (NHK BS Premium, 2014) ep.6 *Zenmo no Boku ga Bengoshi ni Natta Riyu (TBS, 2014) *Keiji no Manazashi (TBS, 2013) ep.5 *Sennyu Tantei Tokage (TBS, 2013) ep.7 *Amachan (NHK, 2013) *Kuro no Onna Kyoshi (TBS, 2012) *Gou (NHK, 2011) *Inu no Kieta Hi (NTV, 2011) *Karyu no Utage (NHK, 2011) *Code Blue 2 (Fuji TV, 2010) ep.6 *Glass no Kiba (TBS, 2010) *Tokujo Kabachi (TBS, 2010) ep.5 *Koishite Akuma (Fuji TV, 2009) *Honjitsu mo Hare. Ijo nashi. (TBS, 2009) *Tokyo Sojo (BS-i, 2008) *Kinyo Prestige (Fuji TV, 2008) *Fuurin Kazan (NHK, 2007) ep.37 *Seito Shokun! (TV Asahi, 2007) *Fukushu Suru wa Ware ni Ari (復讐するは我にあり) (TV Tokyo, 2007) *Asakusa Fukumaru Ryokan (TBS, 2007) ep.2 Películas *Shizukana Ame (2020) *Boku no Suki na Onnanoko (2019) *Taro no Baka (2019) *Lust in a Karaoke Box (2019) *Kibaiyanse! Watashi (2019) *Machida-kun no Sekai (2019) *Kuru (2018) *Hahasan ga Donna ni Boku wo Kirai demo (2018) *Ten Years Japan (2018) *50 First Kisses (2018) *Umi wo Kakeru (2018) *Pumpkin and Mayonnaise (2017) *Dawn Wind in My Poncho (2017) *Azumi Haruko wa Yukuefumei (2016) *Harmonium (2016) *Ushijima the Loan Shark The Final (2016) *Tokyo Sunrise: Hashire, Zetsubo ni Oitsuka Renai Haya-sa de (2016) *Kyoto Elegy (2016) *An (2015) *Again (2015) *Kinki (2014) *My Man (2014) *Sweet Poolside (2014) *MONSTERZ (2014) *Hotori no Sakuko (2014) *Daily Lives of High School Boys (2013) *The Werewolf Game: The Villagers Side (2013) *The Kirishima Thing (2012) *Switch wo osu toki (2011) *Ekureru: Okashi Hourouki (2011) *Sankaku (2010) *Rise Up (2009) *Last Operations Under the Orion (2009) *Kansen Retto (2009) *Someday's Dreamers (2008) *Aoi Tori (2008) *Nasu Shonenki (2008) *The Battery (2007) *Freesia: Icy Tears (2007) Anuncios *YOSHINOYA CO.,LTD. (2018) *Corona Extra (2017) *Mercari, Inc. (2017) *Sony Interactive PlayStation®4 (2016) *Rohto Pharmaceutical (2011-2013) *Round One Entertainment (2010-2011) *NTT docomo (2008-2012) *Mizkan (2008-2009) Vídeos Musicales *Mai Mishio (見汐麻衣) - 「うそつきミシオ」内「1979」Midway(1979) (2017) *Wasureranneyo (忘れらんねえよ) - Ashita toka dodemo i / 明日とかどうでもいい (2017) *GReeeeN - Hana Uta / 花唄 (2011) *UVERworld - ＝ (2010) *LauLa - Tomorrow to Flower / 明日に咲く花 (2007) *V6 - HONEY BEAT (2007) Curiosidades *'Aficiones:''' La fotografía. Enlaces *Perfil (Stardust) *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Taiga.jpg Taiga 2.jpg Taiga 3.jpg Taiga 4.jpg Taiga 5.jpg Taiga 6.jpg Taiga 7.jpg Categoría:Stardust Categoría:JActor